


Spark

by ItsOkayImAnAvenger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Siblings, just fine universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOkayImAnAvenger/pseuds/ItsOkayImAnAvenger
Summary: James and Alina run an errand for their mother and run into someone familiar.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Just Fine Universe





	Spark

_"James, I need you to get a few things at the store for me. Take Alina with you."_

It was the beginning of summer and James stood in the center of the cereal aisle. Alina was twirling a few feet away from him, in her own little world. The small store was fairly quiet except for the occasional, faint beep of the registers at the front of the store. His phone vibrated again and he looked down to see a new text from Rebecca. She wanted to know what time they would be meeting tomorrow. They'd made a deal to hang out every Friday this summer. James typed a quick reply and pocketed his phone then reached to grab the nearest box of cereal ( _Multi-Grain Cheerios it is_ ). Before he could turn to put the box into the cart he heard an "oof" followed by a thud and a clatter. He quickly turned to see that Alina had bumped into someone during her twirling and fallen.

"Alina, are you alright?" James asked quickly as the stranger bent to help her up. Alina stood to her feet and thank the older girl.

"Yes, I'm alright," she said.

"I'm sorry we bothered you." James began to blush as he spoke. This was Anna Wright. She was the prettiest girl in school.

"Don't worry about it," she said with a smile. "Hey, you look familiar! Didn't we have a class together last year? It was Mrs. Conn's class wasn't it?"

"Uh, yeah I think so," James spoke slowly, stunned by her enthusiasm.

"Is this your little sister?" Anna didn't wait for a response before turning to Alina. "Alina, right? What a pretty name!"

James heard Alina thank her. She said something else but he was too distracted by _Anna Wright_ to pay attention.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Alina," Anna said and turned to James. "It was good to see you, James. Hopefully, we'll have another class together next year." Anna reached to pick up the shopping basket that she must have dropped before turning to leave.

"You too," James muttered, but Anna was already gone.

"James and Anna sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N—" James pulled his sister over to him and put his hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"Shut up! She'll hear you!" he whispered loudly. Alina snickered to herself.

"Are you gonna marry her?" she asked with a huge grin on her face.

"WHAT? No!" James scrunched up his face in defense and began pushing the cart in the opposite direction. Alina followed behind him.

"Why not? She's nice, I like her."

"Because," James began, continuing to walk.

"Because why?"

"Just because, that's why," he answered.

"But why not?" she pestered.

"Alina!" he groaned, grabbing a carton of milk before continuing through the store.

"What?" …


End file.
